Just to be close to you
by enteigawa
Summary: Inuyasha katoaa, ja hänen ystävänsä lähtevät etsimään häntä. Kagome kuitenkin päätyy susiprinssin matkaan, ja tajuaa matkan aikana tehneensä ison virheen. Kag/Kou. Lue ja kommentoi!


I do not own Inuyasha, or any characters, only this story is mine.

Ch. 1

Inuyasha istui kaivon reunalla odottaen Kagomen paluuta. Han katsahti aina välillä olkansa yli alas kaivoon, tihrustellen alas pimeään. Tuulen tasainen humina sekoittui lehtimetsän kahinaan. Inuyashalle mieleinen sää, kahina ei käynyt korville ja sai rauhassa istuskella, ilman häiriköintiä.

"Inuyasha, oletko siellä? Autatko minut ylös?" Tytön ääni kantautui kaivon pohjalta.

"Tartu käteeni", Inuyasha veti tytön ja repun nopealla yksi suuntaisella liikkeellä.

"Sehän oli nopeaa, mitä olet syönyt?" Kagome naurahti ja korjasi sukkaansa.

"Sitä vanhuksen tekemää purjosipulilanttunauriskeittoa", Inuyasha nyrpisti nenäänsä ja astahti eteenpäin.

"Ehkä siinä keitossa on jotain salaista ainesta joka tekee sinut hypernopeaksi?" Kagome hymyili leveästi ja katsahti Inuyashaan.

"Ehkä, sinun pitää kysyä sitä siltä vanhukselta," Inuyasha pidensi askeltaan ja kiri Kagomen rinnalle. He kävelivät vielä tovin, kunnes saapuivat vilkkaaseen Musashin kylään. Täysi tohina oli päällä. Ihmiset juoksivat talosta toiseen, eivätkä mitenkään iloisesti. Pikemminkin levittämässä sanaa. Inuyasha kuuli mitä heidän oikealle puolelleen jäävässä talossa puhuttiin. Koitahanyoon korvat nykähtivät pystyyn, kun hän kuuli tutun nimen.

"Kikyo", Inuyasha kuiskasi ja seisahtui. Kagome pysähtyi hämmentynyt katse Inuyashassa. Inuyasha itse oli jo juoksemassa kohti Goshinbokua. Kagome juoksi hänen peräänsä.

Goshinbokun alla, oli parvi sielunkerääjiä ja punavalkeaan asuun pukeutunut nainen, jolla oli korpin mustat hiukset. Kikyo, kuollut papitar oli tullut muistelemaan hyviä aikojaan Goshinbokun alle. Jonne hän ampui rakkaansa kiinni, viideksikymmeneksi vuodeksi. Yksin. Hän oli katunut tekojaa, heti herättyään, hän halusi Inuyashan hengen, hän vain halusi rakkaansa mukaansa helvettiin, jossa he molemmat voivat olla. Onnellisina. No, ei ehkä onnellisina, mutta yhdessä. Kikyon ei tarvitsisi kuolla enää koskaan yksin.

"Inuyasha", Kikyo kuiskasi hiljaa tuuleen. Hän kallisti päätään vasemmalle ja nojasi päätään olkapäähänsä. Katsahtaen horisonttiin, joka näkyi Goshinbokun oksalta. Kaukainen huuto havahdutti Kikyon, hänen unelmistaan. Inuyasha!

Inuyasha pysähtyi lievästi hengästyneenä Goshinbokun juurelle, tähystelleen sen latvustoon. Kikyyo istui samassa paikassa kuin äsken, mutta katse kohti alhaalla odottavaa Inuyashaa. Inuyasha kyykistyi hieman, ja otti näin vauhtia hypätäkseen ylös, samalle oksalle, missä Kikyo makoili. Selkä vasten runkoa.

"Kikyo minä-", Kikyo keskeytti Inuyashan vetämällä tätä hellästi hihasta itseensä päin, kunnes heidän huulensa kohtasivat.

Kagome oli joussut Inuyashan perässä tovin, kunnes poika oli ottanut loppuspurtin ja kiihdyttänyt vauhtiaan ja jättänyt Kagomen vanaveteensä. Nyt kagome näki Goshinbokun vain vähän matkan päässä. Vähän matkaa vielä... Kagome Goshinbokun juureeen. Hän hengitti raskaasti ja kuulosti kuin hän olisi tukehtumaisillaan. Hän nojasi käsiään polviinsa ja yritti tasata hengitystään. Hän katsahti ylös puuhun, oksistoon, jonka varjossa olisi hyvä makoilla. Hän katseli pun latvaan, mutta ei nähnyt mitään, tai ketään. Tuuli havisutti puun lehtiä, lämmin kesätuuli tavoitti Kagomen hiukset ja sai hänen mustat kiiltävät hiuksensa leijumaan ilmassa, laskien hiukset sotkuisesti hänen olkapäilleen. Kagome suoristi hiuksiaan, heilautti ne selkänsä taakse, ja käveli lähemmäs puuta. Hän kosketti kädellään puun viileää pintaa ja kääntyi tulosuuntaansa. Hän kuunteli ja katseli ympärilleen, mutta paikalla ei ollut ketään.

Kagome heräsi kylmissään istumasta Goshinbokun alta. Hän oli istahtanut selkä vasten puuta, ja nukahtanut. Kagome suoristi päänsä, joka oli nojannut koko yön hänen vasenpaan olkapäähänsä. Hänen niskastaan kuului outoja ääniä, ja sitä jomotti. Kagome suoristi koukkuun kangistuneet jalkansa ja venytteli käsiään. Hän ponnisti seisomaan ja katseli ympärilleen ihaillen. Ruohon aamukaste välkkyi auringnvalossa, ja sai ruohon näyttämään hetkeksi timanttimereltä. Kagome käveli pois metsästä, niitylle, jossa luunsyöjäkaivo oli. Kagome käveli suoraan kaivolle ja istahti sen reunalle. Hänen kätensä hivelivät karheaa pintaa. Aamuaurinko ei vielä ylttänyt kaivolle asti, joten viileä tuuli tanssi Kagomen vaatteiden alla ja sai hänet värisemään. Kagome mietti eilistä ja sitä, minne Inuyasha oli kadonnut. Ehkä Inuyasha oli yhtä huolissaan hänestä kuin Kagome Inuyashasta. Kagome muisteli kaikia heidän riitojaan ja sanaharkkojaan, kaikkea pahaa, mitä hän oli Inuyashalle joskus sanonut. Hän muisteli myös heidän ensisuudelmaansa, se sai ujon hymyn tytön huulille. Kagome kosetti huuliaan sormillaan ja punastui. Hän nousi seisomaan ja päätti palata takaisin Musashiin.

Sango juoksi häntä vastaan, hänen huolestuneisuutensa näkyi kasvoissa.

"Kagome, missä olet ollut koko yön? Entä missä Inuyasha on?" Kagomen kasvoilla kävi hämmästys.

"Eikö Inuyasha ole täällä? Seurasin häntä Goshinbokulle asti, mutta sen jälkeen en ole nähnyt häntä", Kagomen kasvoille kiiri epäilys. Onko Inuyasha nähnyt jossain Kikyon? Sango kohautti vastaukseksi olkiaan ja talutti Kagomen Kaeden mökille.

Miroku, Shippou ja Kaede istuivat teepannun ympärillä ja joivat vasta keitettyä teetä. Shippou oli kaivanut keltaisesta repusta itselleen leipää, Miroku oli tyytynyt Kaeden tekemään keittoon. Sango istahti paikalleen Mirokun viereen ja kohensi tulta, joka söi hiljaa puuta teekannun alla. Oli hiljaista, kunnes Kagome rohkaisi itsensä ja kysyi:

"Onko Kikyo käynyt kylässä viimeaikoina?" Kagomen kysymys yllätti sekä vakavoitti muut. Kaede rykäisi ja vastasi vanhalla, narisevalla äänellään, että Kikyo meni kylän ohi Goshinbokulle päin. Sinne Inuyashakin meni, varmasti, se typerä hanyoo!

"Minusta tuntuu, että meidän pitää etsiä Inuyasha, mitä jos hän on pulassa?" Kagome katsoi vetoavasti muihin.

"Inuyasha, pulassa, olette hauska neiti Kagome", Miroku naurahti, mutta sai osakseen Kagomen vihaisen katseen. Kagome todella halusi löytää Inuyashan ja läksyttää tätä heitteillejätöstä.

"Kannattaisiko meidän hajaantua kahdeksi ryhmäksi? Löytäisimme hänet nopeammin", Sango ehdotti ja nousi seisomaan, suoristi vaatteitaan.

"Hyvä idea Sango! Sinä, Miroku ja Shippou, voitte muodostaa yhden ryhmän, ja minä ja Kaede toisen", Kagome selitti innoisaan järjestelyistä, että ei kuullut Kaeden jyrkkää "ei"- sanaa. Kagomen vihdoin hiljentyessä kuuntelemaan muitakin, sai Sango sanotuksi:

"Ehkä ei ole viisasta että sinä tulet mukaan, voit jäädä tänne kylään, minä ja herra pappi voimme mennä", Kagomen iloinen ilme murentui ja hymyn alta paljastui mutrusuu. Kagome vänkkäsi niin kauan, että sai luvan mennä. Aivan kuin pyytäisi äidiltä lupaa mennä ulos... Sango on liian ylisuojelevainen. He päättivät, että Miroku, Sango ja Shippou menevät heti aamulla länteen, ja Kagome ja Kaede itään.

Aamulla Kagomen herätessä olivat muut jo poissa. Tyhjään huoneeseen pääsi auringonvaloa juuri sen verran, että huone ei ollut pilkkopimeä. Kaikki olivat kadonneet, ja jättäneet hänet herättämättä, jopa Kaede oli häipynyt omille teillensä. Kagome tunsi olonsa hylätyksi.

"Kiitos ystävät, tämähän on oikea tapa suojella minua pahoilta yookailta", Kagome nousi petasi makuupussinsa repuunsa, jonka päätti jättää Kaeden mökkiin. Hän otti jousensa ja viininsä, täytti sen nuolilla ja lähti matkaan.

Kagomen rämittyä umpimetsää tarpeeksi kauan, hän päätti etsiä syötävää. Hän löysi marjapuskan, jonka marjat näyttivät syötäviltä. Verenpunaiset marjat odottivat poimijaansa, ison piikkipuskan takana. Kagome päätti uhrata pari tippaa verta sille, että saisi jotakin mitä syödä. Kaeden mökistä lähdettyään ilman painavaa reppuaan, hän ei ollut edes tullut ajatelleeksi eväitä. Nyt hän saisi kärsiä ajattelemattomuuttaan. Hän etsi katseellaan ensin kaikkein kuivimman ja harvimman kohdan puskasta, ennenkuin alkoi rynniä läpi. Kuivuneet oksat katkeilivat hänen edessään, mutta tuoreet ja uudet oksat raapivat hänen ihoaan vaatteidenkin alta. Hänen vihdoin kurkottaessa marjoja kohti joku tai jokin nappasi häntä kädestä ja veti hänt pois puskasta ja laski hellästi maahan marjapuskan viereen.


End file.
